Life Swap
by fox1772
Summary: Ever what would happen if the Yu Yu Hakusho gang and the Inuyasha gang switched places? Well I did. Thats why I wrote this fanfic!
1. The Switch

This is a crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha. Literally. You'll see. I've decided to write a real fiction instead of a sport olympic thing.  
  
Well, any way I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I think that is obvious because if I did then I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction, now would I? But since I am writing a Fanfic so I guess that means I don't own them okay!? Ahem. . . now for the Fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Life Swap  
  
Chapter 1: The Switch  
  
Inuyasha opened his amber eyes, and looked out the door to see that the sky was still dark. He looked around to see what had awakened him, only to see his companions sleeping and scattered amoung the floor. Kagome was in the corner of the room holding Shippo across her lap. Sango was lying on a small pile of hay, Kirara squeezed tightly in her arms. Miroku was laying a few feet away from Sango with a big, hand-shaped red mark on his face.  
  
"Baka Hentai." The silver haired hanyou whispered to himself. He still had not found the cause of his disturbance. He was still trying to figure out what had awoken him when Kagome woke up and yawned. " Inuyasha, why are you up so early. . ." she trailed off. " I sense jewel shards. . .and they're coming straight toward us, fast."  
  
Inuyasha was sure he had sensed the power of the approaching jewel shards. He could feel the great energy. Together he and Kagome woke up their sleeping friends and told them about the approaching shards. They all prepared for a battle. Shippo told the others he would stay behind to straighten up after them and to pack all their things up.  
  
Sure enough, a few seconds after they came out of the hut, Naraku emerged from the forest.  
  
"Ahh, Inuyasha, just the person I was hoping to see." Naraku declared. "It is time that I finish with you. I have learned a neat little trick, you see."  
  
Before he even explained, Naraku closed his eyes and held his hands out in front of him. They were slightly cupped and about an inch apart. Slowly, a ball of light began to form, his hands molded around it. It was steadily growing larger. When it was about a foot in diameter, Naraku reopened his eyes. He held the glowing ball and smirked.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha, this orb will send you to a different time period parallel to your own. I will no longer have to deal with you or your shard detector!" Naraku explained. He started laughing misgeviously. "You shall no longer be an obstacle in my quest to collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel!"  
  
Naraku launched the ball at Inuyahsa. It hit the ground and formed a huge cage of light around Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome. "I'll kill you yet. . . Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as the four of them disappeared.  
  
Shippo ran out of the hut they all had been sleeping in. he had just finished cleaning up after the others. "Kagome!" He called. No answer. "Kagome? Kirara? Sango? Where is everyone?" Then a fact hit him. He could not find Kagome's scent. 'Oh no, where could they have gone?' Shippo thought to himself.  
  
~~~~ Somewhere in Maze Castle (A/N from Yu Yu Hakusho, saga 3 or 4, to lazy to check ^_~)~~~  
  
"You are the strongest human I have ever faced, Yusuke Urameshi. It is too bad you will die now!" Yelled Suzaku, the fourth saint beast.  
  
"Errr. . .don't you EVER hurt my family or friends you IDIOT!" The black haired teenager yelled.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabarra all ran into the room and saw Yusuke about to fire his spirit gun at the demon.  
  
"Die SUZAK . . ." Yusuke screamed as he Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabarra all disappeared in a flash of golden light. A confused Suzaku sat there trying to figure out what had happened when Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Where are we?" Kagome thought aloud.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Well what did you think? Okay, first chapters are always a little awkward, but it'll get better (I hope)!  
  
And by the way. . . I LOVE reviews! ^_~ 


	2. Where are we?

Life Swap  
  
Chapter 2: Where are we?  
  
"Where are we?" Yusuke asked as he surveyed the area. All he could see was trees, an old well, and a hut. The only other person besides himself, Kurama, Kuwabarra, and Hiei was a man dressed in white gorilla fur.  
  
"It looks to me like we are in Japan about four hundred years behind our time." Kurama answered. "I wonder how we got here." He thought aloud.  
  
"Who exactly are you four?" asked the man dressed like a gorilla.  
  
"I'm Yusuke Urameshi. . .spirit detective." He said as he pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses and tried to put them on coolly, but only succeeded in poking himself in the eye.  
  
"I am Kurama, the reincarnation of the demon fox Youko."  
  
"I am the fire demon, Hiei."  
  
"And I am Kazuma Kuwabarra."  
  
"Very well. I am Naraku, however, I must bid you all farewell!" Naraku exclaimed as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Okay, so now what do we do?" Yusuke asked. " We are stuck in Japan four hundred years behind our time and have no idea how to get back home!"  
  
Then, out of the corner of his eye, Yusuke saw a little fox youkai come out of the hut.  
  
"Who are you?" The kitsune asked.  
  
"Oh, do we have to go over this again?" Yusuke complained. "I'm Yusuke, the spirit detective and this is my team Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabarra. Now who are you?"  
  
" I am Shippo and I'm looking for my friends. Have you seen them?" Shippo asked sounding a little frightened.  
  
"Not unless one of them is six foot tall and dressed as a gorilla." Kurama explained. "But we are also lost and perhaps we can help you look for them, if you help us get home." Kurama continued.  
  
"Well where are you from?" Shippo asked inquisitively.  
  
"Uh, I think we're from about four hundred years in the future and we have no idea how we got here." Yusuke answered.  
  
"Oh, you're from Kagome's time!" Shippo said, beginning to lighten up. " I know how you can get back, but it won't be easy. You each have to get a shard of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"The what?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama, or Shikon jewel." Kurama informed. "It is a magical jewel that when acquired can raise the power of the individual who possesses it."  
  
"Well, you certainly are well informed." Kuwabarra said.  
  
"Yes, I have lived for hundreds of years you know." Kurama announced as if it were obvious. He continued, "So, Shippo, the jewel has been shattered? Who is responsible for doing that?"  
  
"It was Kagome! The first time she ever came here from her time! " Shippo chirped in a high, childish voice. " The priestess Kikyo died and had the jewel burned with her body. But Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo. Kagome was attacked by a centipede demon that brought her here and she found out that the jewel had been inside her body all along. Then after having it ripped from her side by the centipede demon, it was stolen by a crow demon. She shot the crow and, in the process, she shattered the jewel." He said almost too quickly to understand.  
  
"Oh. . ." Kurama said, not sure how to react.  
  
"Why do we need a shard of this . . .jewel?" Hiei asked, slightly intrigued.  
  
"If you get shards, you can pass through the Bone Eaters Well which will take you a few hundred years in the future. But you need the magic of the jewel to get through the well." Shippo explained.  
  
"Well guys, I guess were gonna collect some jewel shards!" Yusuke ordered.  
  
~*~*~Maze Castle~*~*~  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled to the yellow haired demon in front of him. The room was a dark medieval looking dome with a large hole in the ceiling and a lightning storm raging outside. The only other person was a man surrounded by electricity. His hair was yellow except for two red strands in the front.  
  
"I am Suzaku, fourth of the saint beasts." He answered. "I was fighting with spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi. Where did you come from?"  
  
"I am Kagome Higirashi, of Tokyo, Japan. I have been sent here by. . .uh. . .Naraku." She said trying to sound like she was spirit detective.  
  
"So you must be a higher rank spirit detective than Yusuke. No matter! I shall destroy you!" He said as Inuyasha got annoyed. Inuyasha tetsuiga and sliced Suzaku in half.  
  
"Inuyasha! Now we have no idea where we are or how to get back!" Yelled Kagome. "Osuwari!"  
  
They all walked out of the dome into to the pouring rain. Within a matter of seconds, they were all soaked to the skin. Suddenly, out of nowhere, appeared a child. He wore a blue hat marked with "Jr." and he had a pacifier in his mouth.  
  
" You have saved the human race from being destroyed." The child said to Inuyasha. "How can we ever repay you?"  
  
"Well for one thing you can tell us who you are. . ." Miroku started. "And then you can tell us where we are and help us get home." Sango finished.  
  
"Oh yes right, my name. I am Koenma ruler of the spirit world." He explained. "And I could help you get back. . .if I knew where you came from."  
  
"Where from. . ." Inuyasha started but Kagome stopped him. "Feudal Japan." She finished for him.  
  
" Okay. Well if it helps, the year is 2003. I'll go back to the spirit world and see if I can find anything to help get you home." Koenma assured them. "I will send a guide to help you get back to the human world."  
  
"Well, that was strange." Inuyasha said. "Yeah, but now we know how to get home! All we have to do is get to the Bone Eaters Well!" Kagome exclaimed. Then another person appeared. This time it was a girl. She had blue hair in a high ponytail and long side locks. She was riding what seemed to be an oar and was wearing a long pink kimono.  
  
"Hello! I'm Botan of the River Styx, and the deity of death! I've been sent to help you get back to the human world!" She said cheerfully. "Now can any of you fly?"  
  
The group just stared at her. "What do we look like, demons? Miroku said.  
  
"HEY!" Inuyahsha yelled as he hit Miroku.  
  
"I take that as a no." Botan said slightly confused. "I guess we'll be walking."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well? Was it good? R&R!!  
  
By the way, read my other fic to, Anime Olympics! 


	3. How do we get home?

Okay, if you read both of my fics, then you will remember that I said I would update "Anime Olympics" by the end of this week, but I decided to update this instead. I know I haven't updated in over a month, so if you want me to update, REVIEW!! Get it? R-E-V-I-E-W!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that if I owned either Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, that I would be taking the time to write a fanfic?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Life Swap  
  
Chapter 3: How do we get home?  
  
"Okay, Shippo, where can we get some shards of this. . . jewel? Yusuke asked Shippo as they walked along a path.  
  
"That's the part that won't be easy, you have to defeat a demon who has already obtained a jewel shard, or find one that nobody else has found yet. The hardest part of the whole ordeal is defeating the demon because their power is tripled once they have a shard."  
  
After saying this, Shippo looked over at the group of people he had just met. One of the, Yusuke, seemed to be laughing and the other's all were concealing smiles.  
  
" What's so funny?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Well, defeating demons won't be too challenging, because that's what we do as spirit detectives." Kurama explained to the kitsune.  
  
"How are you going to find the demons with a jewel shard?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Kuwabarra can sense demons, and he can probably sense the shards too." Yusuke suggested. "And it shouldn't be too hard to defeat them with my spirit gun. . .Kurama and Hiei will have no trouble defeating anything, and Kuwabarra can use his sword to defeat something." He continued.  
  
"Alright," said Shippo. "But when you get back to your time will you look for Kagome and my other friends for me?  
  
"Of course" Kurama reassured him. "Kuwabarra, do you sense any demons nearby?"  
  
Kuwabarra twisted his into a serious, thoughtful expression. He slowly turned around in a little circle.  
  
"That way. There is a really strong power approaching from that direction."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We've been walking for an hour! How much longer until we reach this portal!?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly, bored of walking.  
  
"This way. . . almost there. . .Ah! here we are!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
They came to an empty area where about twenty feet in the air was an opening that looked almost like a crack in a glass window. All around the hole were little electrical surges (A/N: like those little static- electricity balls).  
  
"This is the portal to the human world. ( A/N: I have no idea what the portal actually looks like ^^; ) Once we go through it we will be in a randomly selected area in the human world. See if you can all fit on the back of my oar." Botan instructed. Then out of the woods came Kirara. She apparently had been transported with them , and just hidden until the right time.  
  
"Kirara! Where did you come from?" Sango said, overjoyed to see the little cat. Kirara gave a little mew of equivalent happiness and transformed into her large fiery form.  
  
"Now some of us can ride on Kirara and the rest on Botan's oar!" Sango continued. "Inuyasha, you can jump up to there right?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
" C'mon, this way!" Kuwabarra said as he led the rest of his team toward the energy. "Right . . .here!"  
  
He stopped right in front of a lake and stuck out his right arm to signal everyone to stop. There seemed to be nobody around for miles.  
  
"Kuwabarra, Has your awareness gone stupid? There's nobody here!" Yusuke said arrogantly.  
  
Suddenly began to grow across the lake. He was tall and riding in a little wooden boat, accompanied by a little toad-like demon wielding a two-headed staff. The first figure had long silver hair and had what seemed to be a white ball of fur slung over his shoulder. On his hip was a sword and he was dressed almost completley in white.  
  
Shippo looked increasingly nervous as the figure inched further. "Sesshomaru. . ." he whispered under his breath.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So it wasn't the longest chapter, but at least I updated right? 


	4. A Change of Clothes and Say Hello to Ses...

WOAH! Haven't updated this in about three months. I am so sorry to those of you who; were waiting for me to update all this time. To everyone who was kind enough to stay with me, Thank You! I appreciate what few reviews and regular readers I have and I'm sorry that I haven't updated so long. I swear that this time I will try to update sooner, but my teacher assigns a book report every month and usually I'm rushing the last day to finish it. (Yup, I'm one of those people who actually does schoolwork on time.) I don't really know what that has to do with updating, but if any of you can figure it out please tell me. Oh yea, almost forgot, thank you all for not flaming me! ^_^ Now that I've wasted half a page on an apology, I'll get on to the chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Change of clothes and say hello to Seshomaru!  
  
Life Swap  
  
"Who the heck is that?!" Yusuke asked Shippo as Seshomaru continued to inch closer and closer to the shore where they were standing, " That's Inuyasha's . . ."  
  
"Is Inuyasha one of your friends?" Kurama interrupted.  
  
"Yes, and as I was saying, Seshomaru is Inuyahsa's older half brother. They may be brothers, but they are the bitterest of enemies. Now come on, we have to hide!"  
  
They all dove into a bush and watched Seshomaru reach the coast and tie his little boat to a tree. "Where is that worthless half demon brother of mine. . ." They heard him wonder. "I am very anxious to rip through his flesh with this new arm, and how luck I am to have found this shard of the Shikon no Tama!" "Yes master!" Agreed Jaken, and they both tilted back their heads and shared an evil laugh that made many birds cry out and fly away.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Shippo and Kuwabarra could hardly stop Yusuke form jumping out of the bushes and attacking Seshomaru that very second. "Why wouldn't you let me go?! I could have beaten him, and he had a shard of that. . . jewel, he said so himself." Yusuke yelled.  
  
"You probably wouldn't have been able to beat him," Shippo scolded, "Even Inuyasha has never been able to defeat him without getting a serious injury.  
  
"He is probably correct," Kurama added. "Seshomaru has a very strong aura." Yusuke just sat on the ground, pouting, because he wasn't allowed to fight and no one believed he could defeat Seshomaru. His confidence went way down.  
  
"Don't feel bad Yusuke, we'll find some shards." Shippo said in hopes of repairing Yusuke's broken conscience.  
  
(I know it doesn't sound much like Yusuke, but work with me here!)  
  
They all got up and walked over to Seshomaru's boat. "Do you think it will be able to fit us all?" Kuwabarra wondered, examining the little boat. "Yeah, there's a slight chance it will sink, but the chance is very slight." Kurama informed. "Well," Hiei stated calmly. "Then let's go take that boat."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Botan, and Miroku all made it through the portal ok, but as they were passing through it was like a long, curvy water slide that dropped them abruptly at the end. They all opened their eyes and looked around. They seemed to be in the middle of the city. Unfortunately, the city was in North America.  
  
"How are we going to get to Japan now??" Kagome wondered as people kept walking by and glancing oddly at the six travelers. It must have been very strange to see a doglike man, three women, one in a Japanese school uniform, one with a small, fiery catlike creature, and one in a pink kimono, and a monk with a staff and purple and black robes, lying on the ground as if they had just been dropped from the sky.  
  
"That was rougher than I expected. . . I guess repairs are still being done on the portal. Looks like we're in New York City. . ." Botan guessed.  
  
"OOH! New York City? I've always wanted to go to New York City!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all stared at Kagome whose eyes were wide with excitement. "New York City?" they all asked.  
  
"New York City is one of the most well-know and most successful cities in the world. Let's go shopping!" Kagome explained.  
  
"Kagome, keep your mind focused on the task we have, and besides we have no money. But they do look a little odd. . ." Botan said, looking at Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku. She pointed a single finger at Inuyasha muttered something and Inuyasha was suddenly changed into punkish, baggy, black jeans and a backwards skateboarding hat over his ears. He had a big biker symbol on his shirt. Botan did the same pointing gesture for Sango and Miroku.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES!!??" Inuyasha screamed in an understandable, but unreasonable rage. "Now you'll blend in better with the rest of the population." Botan stated.  
  
"I think it looks really cool!" Sango announced as she examined her faded bell-bottom jeans, her skater shirt, and her tight, pink 'etnies' shirt. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail.  
  
"Are you sure this is what normal people wear?" Miroku asked. He was wearing shorts down to the middle of his shins and a form fitting white tank top shirt with an unzipped blue sweatshirt over it.  
  
"Yes, I'm very sure." Botan assured him. "Kagome, do you want to change out of your uniform?"  
  
"YA! It's not the same as shopping, but its close enough." Kagome answered, hiding her eagerness to see what Botan would pick for her. Botan looked thoughtful for a moment, then she pointed her pointed her finger once more at Kagome and her clothes were magically changed. Kagome looked down and saw she was wearing a black miniskirt and a slightly oversized blue shirt with the words "L337 474c|3r5."  
  
(Code gotten from megatokyo.com , online manga.)  
  
"WOW!" Kagome yelled, "What a cool American outfit! Everyone ready to try to get back to Japan?"- Everyone nodded, still trying to get used to their new clothes- "then let's go!" Botan finished.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, well I gotta go to sleep now anyway, but if you review, I might update faster, and this time I promise to be less than 3 months ^_^;; 


	5. Time to get moving! But what about my sw...

Well, I woke up this morning and found an author alert in my inbox and while I was at ff.net, I decided that I would check my fanfics. Well I went to the Life swap fic and found that. . .HOLY CRAP I haven't updated in. . .*counting on fingers*. . .October, November, December, January, February, March. . .6 months and 14 days!!!! So much for not taking three months to update again. . . Thanks to anyone who is still reading, I appreciate it.  
  
Now I'll get on to the chapter. . .  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Life Swap  
  
Chapter 5 : Time to get moving! But what about my sword?  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT TAKE MY SWORD ON THE PLANE!!????!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the clerk behind the desk.  
  
The clerk replied cringingly, "I'm sorry sir, but due to increased security you'll have to put the sword in baggage check. When you get to Japan you can have it back."  
  
"But what if Sesshomaru tries to steal it?" Inuyasha said, hugging his sword. Kagome walked over to the clerk and politely said "I'm sorry for his behavior, he's a little retarded. She turned to Inuyasha and he gave her a glare as if to say 'what does "retarded" mean'. "  
  
"Inuyasha, "Kagome whispered, "Sesshomaru is back in the feudal era. There is no way he'll get the Tetsuiga. Now go put it on that nice conveyor belt over there and we'll get it back as soon as we get to Japan. Miroku, Sango. . ."  
  
"Yes lady Kagome?"  
  
"What is it Kagome?"  
  
"You two can't take your weapons on the plane either."  
  
Miroku and Sango sat on the floor and began to pull off concealed knives and shuiken from their arms and legs. The put the pile of weapons in a bag on the conveyor belt.  
  
"How did you two have all that junk under those new clothes?" Kagome asked in astonishment. ~*~*~*~*  
  
Sailing across the open lake watching the horizon grow ever closer, Yusuke and his comrades tried to think of a plan to get shards.  
  
"Since Kuwabarra can't fight, he'll make up for that by finding the shards for that. Everyone else must fight for their own shard, got it?" Yusuke decided.  
  
"Hey, why can't I fight?" Kuwabarra asked.  
  
"Because you are weak and when a demon is using a jewel shard it becomes stronger, therefore, a weak one will be hard to find. "Hiei stated.  
  
Kuwabarra's blood was boiling and he was about to snap back at Hiei when the sky began to fill up with beelike insects. They had stripes and wings like bees, but long straw like noses like mosquitoes. Out of the mist of insects came a women dressed in red and white robes, and she was floating on a leaf.  
  
"Oh no! It's Kagura!" Shippo yelled!  
  
"We've nowhere to run, we must fight." Kurama declared, noting that they were on a boat floating in the middle of a lake.  
  
The wind began to pick up and the air filled with leaves and debris.  
  
"A storm?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"WOAH, I sense jewel shards coming this way!" Kuwabarra said.  
  
"Then let's prepare to fight!" Yusuke announced, in a fighting position.  
  
"WE CAN'T FIGHT HER, SHE'S A GIRL!!" Kuwabarra shouted.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Kurama smartly said," That's not a good attitude to have in this era, Kuwabarra."  
  
"But he's right, we cannot fight her, she is a partner, and a creation, of *bum bum bum!*. . . NARAKU!!" Shippo said.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Such a wonderful (and short) chapter, but no complaining because I am supposed to be doing a report on hydroelectricity right now so all be happy that I updated at all. . . But seriously, if I get even one review I promise to update faster next time. Thanks for reading! 


	6. On the plane and Kagura?

WOAH!! I am sooo sorry for not updating in like a forever, I'm trying to write a manga [hint hint on homepage] and that is consuming all the time that I am not in school, but here goes a new chapter anyway.

I don't and never will own any of the characters in this story so someone please tell these lawyers to get off my back!! Jeez..

Life Swap

Chapter 6: um... doesn't really have a name

"Flight 427 to Japan, this is the final boarding call. Please make your way to the plane." The speaker roared over the chatter of all the people in the airport.

"That's us!" Botan cried, "We need to get on that plane!"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Botan all made their way to the jet way to the plane. Botan waved goodbye and said she'd see them when they reached Japan. Everyone else showed their tickets.

"Come on Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku. This way." Kagome directed.

They all sat in the cool business class cabin on the slightly padded blue airplane seats and watched the "fasten seatbelts" sign flick on. Kagome fastened and tightened everyone's seatbelt the sat down and did her own. Just as she finished the pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker and you should have seen the three feudal origins jump.

"As you may have noticed the fasten seat belts sign is now on and we will be taking off momentarily. Please do not stand until the sign is off and I notify you that we have reached the proper altitude. Thank you and please enjoy your flight."

Sango leaned over Miroku and Inuyasha's seats to whisper to Kagome, "Kagome, what does he mean by..."

Just then the plane began to rumble and Kagome was sure that they had begun to take off. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku gripped the chairs so hard that Inuyasha accidentally ripped the arm off.

"Calm down guys!" Kagome assured them. The armrest was gone, so Inuyasha was now squeezing Kagome's hand. She pulled it away and shook it so it would stop hurting. The plane ceased to shake and the seatbelt sign flicked off.

"WHAT IN THE HELLS WAS THAT?????" Inuyasha screamed, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Look out the window and see for yourself, Inuyasha." Kagome calmly said. Inuyasha did as he was instructed along with Miroku and Sango. "Um, Kagome, I think I've lost my mind because the ground seems to be disappearing." Sango said. Kagome sweat dropped and said "That's what's supposed to happen, we're flying to Japan and we'll soon be crossing the ocean!"

"Crossing the ocean? Won't we drown?" Miroku questioned naively.

"Well, no, because you see we'll fly over the ocean." Kagome said. Inuyasha , Miroku, and Sango got those swirly things in their eyes that anime people get when they're really confused (I'm so descriptive, ne?).

(back in the feudal era)

Kagura continued to approach Yusuke and his comrades on her leaf when she touched down on shore. She turned toward the five people on the raft and began to say "Are you prepared, Inuya. ." When she was cut of by Hiei pressing his Katana to her neck. She blew him back into the water with an effortless breath of wind and disappointedly stated "Your not Inuyasha."

"Who is this Inuyasha she speaks of?" Kurama asked Shippo (sorry if it was already explained to them, I don't feel like checking.)

"Inuyasha is one of my friends I told you about, and this is one of our arch enemies. . .Kagura o the wind. She was created by our greatest foe, Naraku."

"Well, little fox who are your new friends?" Kagura said curiously. "A fox, a fire apparition and two humans? Not much of a challenge."

"Why you!" Yusuke called out about to fire his spirit gun.

"Wait, Yusuke, I will fight her." Kurama announced hopping to shore. He transformed into Youko and Kagura adopted a look of shock on her face. "Ahhh, the legendary fox Youko Kurama...this should be an interesting fight."

(Back on the plane)

Inuyasha was gazing fixedly out the window when the flight attendant came down the aisle with her cart of drinks and snacks and taking meal orders (I've never been on a flight long enough to have a meal, so I'm not sure how they do it. . .) "What would you like, miss?" She asked Kagome. "I'll just have a bag of peanuts and a soda, thank you."

"Here you are." The woman said as she handed Kagome the food. "And for him?" She asked motioning at Inuyasha. "Oh. . .for him..." Kagome sweat dropped. The only present day food Inuyasha had had was potato chips and ramen. "Just a bag of potato chips." The attendant handed Kagome the bag and moved on to Miroku and Sango. "And what would you two like?" Miroku and Sango looked at each other and just said ". . um.. water?" She handed them both a bottle of water and continued walking down the aisle.

"What was that about, Kagome?" Sango asked her. Kagome opened the bag of chips for Inuyasha gave them to him. "This is a long flight so she comes every once in a while to give people food."

When Sango, Miroku , Inuyasha, and Kagome finished eating (or drinking) the food they had received, Kagome told everyone they might as well try to sleep for the rest of the flight.

After a stare down of about twenty seconds, Kagura waved her cloaked arms and a huge gust of wind blew Youko's silver hair, but that was all. Youko gave a quick smirk and flew at Kagura with amazing speed. With his nails he sliced open a huge wound in her shoulder. He quickly changed back into Suichi while Kagura was inspecting the wound. He flicked his long crimson hair and pulled out his rose whip. He skillfully whipped at her side and barely sliced her, but his purpose was achieved. A jewel shard fell out of the cut onto the ground. Kagura realized this and went to pick it up when a black blur rushed by as Hiei picked up the shard. "Your not getting this back, wind demon." Hiei said with a smirk.

"Curse you all!" Kagura yelled as she made her leaf reappear. "I will get my revenge on you four!" With that she flew off into the distance.

"Alright, we got the first shard!" Kuwabarra said jumping up and down. "

"Yes, we need only three more and we can return home." Kurama said as he took the shard from Hiei and pocketed it.

And that's where I'm ending it.

Sorry, I'm to lazy to do more, or even to make it a cliffhanger. To tell you the truth I wasn't even going to continue this fic, but I got a review and figured I might as well finish what I started. So R&R and I promise to update faster (some contest). cough cough check my website and I'll update faster cough cough


End file.
